The mission of the Center for HIV Identification, Prevention, and Treatment Services (CHIPTS) is to promote collaborative research and education on effective HIV detection, prevention, and treatment programs for HIV at the societal, community, provider, and individual levels. Within Los Angeles, a highly diverse, AIDS epicenter, we aim to lead, nurture, and to facilitate the implementation of individual research projects aimed at reducing community health disparities, especially those among disenfranchised subpopulations such as immigrants and persons co-morbid for substance use, mental health, and HIV. Based on long- term community partnerships, a scientific agenda has been identified. The agenda will be implemented by faculty in three operational cores (Administration, Development, & Methods) and three science cores (Treatment Service, Intervention, & Policy). These cores include an interdisciplinary team of faculty from six research teams at four institutions: UCLA, Drew, RAND, and CSULB. In the first CHIPTS, productivity is demonstrated in new projects initiated by a diverse group of young investigators (n=14; 8 ethnic minorities), significant increases in publications (42% increase), funding levels (223% increase), established partnerships, technical assistance, dissemination, and consultation activities. Plans for the next CHIPTS include: continued research on effective HIV detection; routine implementation of Participatory Action CHIPTS include: continued research on effective HIV detection; routine implementation of Participatory Action Research Model; increased utilization of internet and broadcast media strategies for preventive and treatment services, as well as for communication within a virtual community of researchers and for efficient data collection; innovation in intervention design, particularly in international settings; utilization of marketing strategies and quality engineering for intervention refinement; analysis and dissemination of findings relevant to policy makers and service providers; and conducting research on the process of research in a mode of Continuous Quality Improvement (CQI). These activities will be implemented with grants currently held by CHIPTS faculty, as well as existing and planned projects of collaborating scientists, community providers and policy makers.